Freshman Year : The Daughters
by shemegeeA
Summary: It's Freshman year for Coroline, Nina and Spencer; Flora, Stella and Musa's daughters. One is a spoiled brat, another a grade A slut and the other an A whore. Sex, Love, Romance, Death, Tragedy. College. **NOTE: lots of swearing, lots of s-e-x and a lot about sexiness . Lots of "female" parts are mentioned. Be careful reading. Some chapters are rated M. Mainly rated T.


There, on the tan colored shag carpeting, Nina sat; legs crossed, a pile of clothes disseminated all around her and an unreasonable pile of electronics to her side. She holds up a hanger, an orange creame' and coral dress hangs off the shoulders. After muttering the words, 'Purrrrfection' to herself, she shot her eyes over to her cell phone which lay on her nightstand, charging. Barely over 10%. And off the hanger the dress went, thrown into her suitcase with a "Hmph…" Nina stood up, her long legs adjusting and she stepped over her clothing piles. Though she grew up with a family of… ahem "clean freaks" and she was awfully rich, she didn't give a damn on who cleaned her floors. Nina just knew she sure as hell wasn't going to do it. She tossed herself into bed; her right leg bent and left leg lying on her Vera Bradley comforter. A series of text came into her mind; all of the messages she just hadto send out to everyone. Nina bit her nail, eagerly waiting for a DING! to spur out of her phone. It needed to be charged, _badly_. It's 12:38 am on a Sunday morning and she was just now packing up for Alfea. Nina nervously looked over at her alarm clock and rolled her eyes.

She stares at the ceiling, hugging her 'Hello Kitty' plush to her chest. Her brown hair – that had been chopped earlier this Summer – lay all over her face, bleach blond highlights scatter in her eyes. And it burns. With a mother with natural beautiful brown and blond locks, she'd expect to inherit her locks of hair. Wrong! In fact, she barely resembled her mother. Not to mention her father. She looked like a mix of the two, a weird mixed up offspring with bit and pieces inherited from them. She had her father's skin tone and eyes; her mother's hair (the brown bits) and build. But everyone still questioned if she was truly Flora and Helia's daughter. Though Nina looked nothing like her parents, her elder sister, Luna, marked no resemblance to them either. Naturally she looks like a part of this family more than I do, she thought with sarcasm. Luna had jet black hair, of which she bleached the hell out of the make blond, huge hazel eyes, creamy skin and a monstrously model build and height. Luna was beautiful but was often confused as one of Stella's many daughters. Nina sighed.

Why was she thinking like this?! It would be her first year at Alfea tomorrow –err, actually later today—and she didn't want to be over shadowed by her sister. Though, yet again, they could think she belonged to someone else. Possibly. Hopefully? Another sigh escaped Nina's lips. She stared over at her heck of a mess that lies on the right side of the bed. One day she'd tackle that mess, but not today. Not right now anyway…

"Come on, Nina!" Flora said as she stroked her daughter's hair and shook her lightly.  
"Wake up, hon." No progress. Her daughter still lay, in deep sleep mode. Flora knew this mode from earlier, when there was an Earthquake this year, someone Nina had stayed asleep through the whole two minutes of tumbling. The house had minimal damage, however, Nina hadn't noticed a thing until the next day when the Aftermath aired on T.V.

"WAKE UP!" this time, she tugged at the sheets, nearly flipping her daughter out of bed.

"WAH!" Nina screamed, grabbing ahold of the sheets. At the last minute.  
"Come on, Nina. It's your first day at Alfea. Oh!" her mother squeaked.  
"Yeah, yeah…" the daughter's fingered wagged off. Flora rolled her eyes.  
"Are you packed? Do you need anything? You have your phone—"  
"Mom! I'll be fine!" this time, Nina rolled her eyes and stroked a strand of her behind her ear. She huffed.

"Oh, Nina! Get dressed, you need photos before you go! And I made some pancakes with yogurt and some berries from the garden—"  
"MOM! I'm not a kid anymore. I don't eat pancakes with yogurt and berries anymore."  
"Oh," Flora's voice filled with disappointment. "Well, I'll just give them to your sister, Violet. She hasn't grown up on me, now has she?" Nina sat up, suddenly interested.  
"On second thought… I'll take them to go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Coraline sat in her bed, chest heavily rising up and down. She turned to her side and gave a kiss to Adam. "Oh, baby! I'll miss you so much!" Adam gave a look of shame and utter disapproval.

"Right, babe. I'll just be going now. You have fun at… Atia." He rolled his eyes before lifting himself from the bed.

"Are you serious?!" Coraline gasped. "I just gave you the time of your life and you don't even care, now do you?"  
"Uh… yeah. Sure."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Eh. You were sloppy."  
"Adam, it was my first time. It's not like I'm going to be some expert at positions or oral or whatever. I'm not a porn star."  
"It could have been better, couldn't have been worse."

"Hey!" Coroline sat up.  
"I am leaving today for Alfea. ALFEA! You nimrod. You don't even care to get the name right."  
"Whatever…"

"You-you… JACKASS! Get out of my room! Take your clothes with you!" Coroline slammed the door after throwing him out and spitting at him.

She could not be more disgusted. She groaned, punching her wardrobe and kicking her suitcase. Coroline snarled. She rigidly opened the closet door and threw on a tank. Not even looking at how it complimented her body. She combed her hair with her hand and smacked on a coat of chap stick. Shoes? They were just an old pair of brown leather boots.

Throughout the whole get dressed session, she mumbled to herself. "He's just a douche bag… little mother fu-… that little dick head…"

Her breasts were fully exposed, her hard nipples peaking through her shirt.

_Fuck it._

Coraline shoved on a pair gym shorts, the ones that made her ass poke out and hugged her cheek's tightly together. Her examined herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair lays in loose waves over her tank top (which was highly oversized.) Her shorts didn't even run down to her mid thigh, they cut off barely four inches from her clit. She looked... somewhat... hot? Whatever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Anxiously tapping her foot against the tile flooring, she waited for the result. If only she could be holding her boyfriend's hand. Oh, wait... He's at Red Fountain. If only she could... nope. She didn't have a mother. A small beep... well, beeped. Double lines. Oh, shit. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _Oh, sweet Celestia, no!_ I should've worn a condom. Oh, damn. What the hell was she supposed to do?! Abortion, oh Celestia, no. Adoption? Hmm... should I... keep it? Maybe. No. Babies cost a LOT of money, patience... diapers. Hell, no. No, no, no. What would it name it? How the hell do I know it it's a girl or a boy. What about... Margo? Yeah. That can work either way. No- Spencer. Much better._

Musa remembered that day, all of it came flashing back in the blink of an eye. With a small smile, she looked at her daughter, Spencer. They were parked in the lot of Alfea.

"Oh, Spencer! I can't believe it! You've grown sooo fast! I swear, you'll be the best-"  
"MOM!" Spencer wailed.  
"Sorry. You want me to..."  
"No, thanks Mom. But before curfew, I promise to call."  
"Alright! Need help unpacking your bags?"  
"Nah, I'm good. Bye, mom!"

Spencer grabbed her bags and dashed out the car, waving good-bye as her mother raced off. _Finally. _Removing her hair from it's ponytail and ripping her sweatshirt off revealed her long black hair in waves and her tank top that hung loosely off her body. She now looked like a hotter version of herself. She puckered her lips and walked up the steps, other girls glaring at her.

"Spencer?" a hand tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a girl who was almost as exposed as she was.

Spencer gasped, before wrapping her arms around the blond girl. "Coraline!"

"Oh, Celestia. What have you been up to?"  
"I've had my skirt up for the whole summer. I swear, out there, twelve guys are all probably looking all over for me."  
"You little slut!"  
"Well you're not one to call someone a slut, Cora. I know you have probably given over twenty guys a b.j. this Summer. Get real."  
"Hey! The only reason they want to get with this is because I always pull the, 'It's my first time...' card. Guys are suckers for fake, first time orgasms."  
"Yeah. Nice tits by the way."  
"What? Oh, yeah. My shirt. Forgot to wear a bra this morning."  
"Puh-lease. I never wear a bra." Spencer got close to Coraline's ear and whispered. _"I don't even wear underwear. You know, I have to play around doing something interesting in those boring classes._"

She pulled away, leaving the blond flabbergasted.

"Y-you masturbate in class?"  
"Yeah. But if you keep your moans low and hide your hands they never notice."  
"Damn, girl. When don't you do anything sexual?"  
"Lemme think... I always rub my tits till they go hard in the tub, I always have sex, at least twice a week. In my sleep I even touch myself... everywhere. Bitch, I even use a dildo when I'm sick. When I was sick in the hospital last year... we all know I was lying just to have a hot doctor touch me everywhere it hurt."  
"What about when you're using the bathroom?"  
"Huh. I guess I don't even do anything sexy then."  
"Let's head inside, we an't talk with all these brats around."  
"Yeah... I'm probably going to play 'Sex doctor' when we get up there."

"Sex doctor?"  
"I'll explain the rules on the way."

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done. I decided to use the daughters instead of the original characters. I really love Spencer so far. I'm going to have a LOT of fun writing her sex chapters. Chapter two? Nina arrives. And catches something... Review, subscribe and fave!**


End file.
